


Water Falls

by noveltea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cam get caught in an off-world thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Falls

  
**prompt;** _Sam/Cam - Thunderstorms_

A loud crack of thunder heralded the downpour of rain that soaked them clear through in seconds. Rain plastered Sam's hair to her face, and she brushed it aside, annoyed, while she tried to complete her work.

Teal'c and Daniel were back at the village, no doubt safe, warm and dry, while being regaled by the many stories the villages had seemed willing to impart upon them. crouching down, fully exposed to the rain, Sam made a note that if she found out they were having fun while she and Cam were freezing, there would be words said. As it was, Cam was cursing so loudly she could almost clearly hear what he was saying: something about how big a Stargate was and how useless it actually was at providing cover. Not the first time those sentiments had been expressed, but she found herself agreeing with him.

Despite the conditions, she felt a smile crack her features - features that had been set in place while her concentration had been on arming their new tracking system.

Cameron caught her look. "What?"

Without looking up, she called back (shouted back, was more like it, she grumbled in her head), "It's just a storm."

"Just a storm? Sam, we're about two minutes away from drowning in rain." He cast her an incredulous look while he crouched down beside her. "How long until you have the sensors up?"

Even though he was now right next to her, a loud clap of thunder ate his words. It was no matter, within a minute she'd completed her task. The sensor array they were placing around the Stargate was a new theory the SGC was testing - a way to monitor Ori activity without having to infiltrate every likely target planet with SG teams.

With a nod to Cam, she packed up her gear silently and efficiently, and they both ran across the clearing where the Stargate stood to the tree line. It wasn't perfect cover from the storm, but at least it didn't feel like someone had an unending bucket of water pouring down onto her head and shoulders.

"Next time," Cam told her, "you're on your own." They adjusted their heading back towards the village.

Internally Sam snorted. "Didn't think you had such an aversion to water."

"Not an aversion," he corrected. "I just don't like being caught out in freak storms."

This time she didn't bother to suppress the choked laughter that escaped her throat. "Poor Cam."

He frowned. "Are you mocking me?"

She gave him her best, innocent-looking, "who me?" face, which he didn't quite buy. But it earned a grin, and he stopped moaning about the weather for the time being. She supposed that was something.

They walked in relative silence for another handful of minutes before Sam broke the quiet. She couldn't help herself really.

"Hey Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"At least you didn't lose your pants this time."


End file.
